Expectancy Violation
by Furene Anderson
Summary: [Repost] Namun, secerdas-cerdasnya Yaya, ia juga manusia biasa yang bisa berada dalam titik jenuh.


Jari mungil menari lincah diatas keyboard. Begitu cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi konstan yang terkadang membuat stres. Sepasang hazel sigap meneliti tumpukan paragraf dari buku di sebelah kiri. Meskipun tidak melirik, kalimat yang muncul di monitor sama sekali tidak meleset.

Yaya Yah tidak menampik bahwa membuat makalah adalah tugas paling mudah sekaligus paling membosankan selama ia berkuliah. Terlalu monoton. Hanya melihat referensi dari buku atau sumber lain, mencerna isi dan memodifikasinya sedemikian rupa sehingga isinya berbeda dari aslinya. Bagi orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi sepertinya, itu adalah pekerjaan rumah paling mudah. Ia tidak perlu repot- repot kesusahan seperti teman-temannya yang lain –yang hanya bisa datang kepada minta dibantu. Namun, secerdas-cerdasnya Yaya, ia juga manusia biasa yang bisa berada dalam titik jenuh. Yaya bukan gadis yang suka akan rutinitas ataupun hal-hal monoton yang lain. Ia adalah penyuka tantangan dan segala hal baru yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mencobanya. Saat ia telah menguasai sesuatu, ia tentu ingin menguasai hal yang lain.

Dan bagi penyuka tantangan, hal yang sudah sangat mudah justru membosankan.

Tangan kanan yang asik menari di atas keyboard mendadak reflek menutup mulut. Ia adalah gadis terhormat, dan sudah sepantasnya ia menjaga sikap saat menguap. Kelopak mata mengerjap. Kumpulan paragraf yang tertera di layar kristal ditelusuri kalimat demi kalimat.

"Hah"Punggunya dibenturkan ke sandaran kursi. Sumpah, Yaya jengah setengah mati. Ia baru sampai 2510 kata, itu artinya ia harus mencapai 1703 kata lagi untuk mencapai standar minimal makalah agar bisa diterima.

Langit-langit kamar kini menjadi hal menarik untuk dijadikan pelarian.

Buku tebal yang terbuka di sisi kiri laptop diabaikan, padahal masih ada sebelas halaman lagi yang harus ia rangkum agar bab yang dikerjakannya dapat tuntas. Ia benar-benar bosan. Ternyata mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, dua nggota kelompoknya sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Ketika Yaya meminta mereka untuk mengerjakan bagian yang lain, ada saja alasan untuk menolak. Yaya tahu itu adalah alasan yang dibuat-buat. Oh, come on! Ia adalah gadis jenius. Dan hanya orang jenius tingkat tinggi yang bisa menipunya. Hanya saja, Yaya tidak ingin mengambil resiko nilainya anjlok karena mempercayakan tugas kepada mereka yang setengah hati mengerjakannya. Terlebih, tugasnya kali ini adalah tugas dari mata kuliah yang akan mengantarkannya pada mata kuliah selanjutnya. Teori Komunikasi. Kalau sampai Teori Komunikasinya mendapat nilai rendah, bisa dipastikan ia tidak dapat mengambil mata kuliah yang berkenan dengan teori komunikasi di semester berikutnya.

Laci meja ditarik. Ponsel diraih. Yaya memutuskan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang untuk mengembalikan moodnya.

 **[to : TauTau**

 **Taufan, kau mendapat kelompok berapa di Teori Komunikasi?]**

Senyum terulas setelah pesan berhasil terkirim. Dan tidak sampai dua menit, pesan balasan diterimanya.

 **[from : TauTau**

 **Kelompok sembilan Yaya, masih sangat lama untuk presentasi. Santai saja ~(^_^~)]**

Emotion itu selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

 **[To : TauTau**

 **Ugh, enaknya. Aku saja sedang pusing menggarap makalah. Minggu ini aku yang presentasi di kelasku Taufan T_T]**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, pesan balasan muncul. Yaya langsung menegakkan tubuh untuk bersiap membacanya. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meleleh saat sepasang matanya menelusuri kalimat pendek yang muncul di layar.

 **[From : TauTau**

 **Semangat Yaya. Kau kan pintar, pasti kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Ingat ya, presentasimu harus bagus]**

Balasan diketik cepat.

 **[To : TauTau**

 **Hahaha. Bisa saja kau. Sebenarnya kau yang lebih pintar Taufan]**

 __iya, lebih pintar. Karena kau berhasil menarik atensiku sepenuhnya sampai-sampai aku sering melupakan yang lain karena selalu berpusat padamu, Taufan._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Expectancy Violation**_

 _._

Boboiboy is own of Monsta

 _._

 _AU!CampusLife/No SuperPower/ 20!Chara/ OOC little bit/Typos_

 _._

TauYa/GemYa

 _._

 _I gain no profit from this Fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading~_

 _._

Ia tiba di percetakkan dengan napas tersenggal.

"Mau cetak lewat email, bisa kan? _Flashdisk_ ku tertinggal dan _soft copy_ nya ada di emailku semua."

"Tentu saja bisa nona cantik. Di komputer yang paling ujung ya."

Senyum ramah dari penjaga percetakkan diabaikan. Yaya langsung melesat ke dalam begitu kabar baik itu terlontar untuknya.

Tangannya langsung menggerak-gerakkan _mouse._ Meng- _klik_ ikon browser dan langsung membuka email. Tidak sampai satu menit akun _email_ nya berhasil di buka. Percetakkan dekat kampus yang sudah lama berdiri memang tidak seharusnya diragukan. Providernya yang handal mampu menangkap jaringan lebih cepat dari lesatan sepatu roda.

"Mereka ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Aku yang membuat lalu aku juga yang mencetak. Dasar."

Sumpah. Yaya tidak benar-benar merasa segereget ini sebelumnya. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia mengalami demam karena terlalu lelah memfosir tugas sampai begadang. Dan semalam, teman Suzy dan Stainley baru mengabarinya bahwa tugas kelompok Filsafat mereka sama sekali belum dikerjakan. Jadilah, Yaya yang semalam harusnya beristirahat dipakai untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang lagi-lagi hanya dia seorang yang dapat diandalkan.

Lampiran berjudul "Filsafat dalam media" di klik. Jari telunjuk dengan cepat menggeser layar ke bawah. Meneliti jajaran kalimat janggal. Dan setelah dirasanya semua rapih tanpa ada kesalahan ia langsung memilih option "Print."

Ia menghela napas. "Yah, setidaknya aku mengandalkan kalian untuk membuat _slide_ nya."

.

.

.

"Oh Yaya, kau datang!"

Yaya sama sekali bahwa Suzy mengulas senyum lebar saat dirinya tiba di lantai lima setelah ia berjuang menaiki tangga karena lift yang biasanya ia gunakan selalu penuh.

"Bagaimana slidenya? Sudah dibuat? kalian mengerti materi yang akan dipresentasikan nanti kan? Wifi dirumahku mati, jadi aku tidak dapat mengunduh videonya, ah kita kan bisa menggunakan wifi kampus."

"Wow wow! Tenang Yaya." Stainley berujar. Mata sipitnya melebar walau tidak dapat melebar. Sempat berjengit karena Yaya langsung merebut laptop dipangkuannya dan langsung menjelejah isinya. "Kami sudah membuatnya, tenang saja."

Tapi keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa simpel sekali?"

Stainley terhenyak begitu Yaya melancarkan tatapan intimidasi pada dirinya.

"Eh simpel?"

"Kau pasti langsung meng _copy-paste_ makalah yang ku kirim tanpa merangkum inti sarinya lagi kan? Dan lagi Stainley, kita ini sudah bukan anak SMA lagi, kenapa desain slidenya pasaran begini? Seharusnya kau bisa mendesain lebih unik lagi. Kau tahu, penampilan ki- _uhuk_ _uhuk!_

"Yaya, coba tenang sedikit. Mimumlah dulu." Botol minum plastik tersodor. Yaya langsung menegak isinya. Setidaknya tenggorokannya lebih baik.

"Terima kasih Suzy." Yaya mengusap air di sekitar mulut. "Masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam filsafat mulai. Kita bisa memperbaiki slidenya sekarang."

"Yaya _please!_ " Suzy jengah. "Santai saja oke. Miss Narita tidak akan memusingkan hal semacam itu. Asal bisa menguasai materi, itu lebih dari cukup untuk mencapai nilai A."

"Nilai A saja tidak cukup Suzy, kita perlu nilai A+."

Suzy menghela napas lelah. "Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan nilai A+ Yaya. Tapi di universitas, nilai tertinggi adalah A. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah standar itu Yaya. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu sempurna. Ingat Yaya, hanya ada empat dua aspek penilaian selain ujian. Tugas dan keaktifan. Jadi, janganlah kau permasalahkan slide sederhana itu selama kita mengerjakan tugas dan menguasai seluruh materinya."

Penjelasan dari gadis dengan rambut coklatnya mampu membuatnya terdiam. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka jika keinginannya dibaikan. Ia tidak suka jika ada sesorang yang mempersalahkan keputusannya. Ia adalah gadis absolut.

Napas terhela. "Well, aku mengerti Suzy. Jadi sekarang, bisakah kau menjelaskan materi presentasi kita pada Stainley. Aku sudah membagi bagian mana saja yang harus kalian jelaskan kan? Aku yakin Stainley pasti masih belum sepenuhnya paham. Seperti yang kau bilang, selama kita menguasai materi, maka kita tidak perlu takut untuk mendapatkan penilaian yang buruk."

Suzy dan Stainley berpandangan. Yaya yang masih memainkan _touchpad_ sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang dirinya. Ia masih punya urusan yang lebih penting.

"Baiklah, akan kuajari Stainley." Suzy berbalik. "Ayo lee, aku harus membawamu ke kelas kosong agar bisa berkonsentrasi."

.

.

.

Yaya memang terdiam saat Suzy menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan _slide_ presentasi yang simpel itu. Tapi nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan kesalahan silau sepertu didiamkan tanpa diberi tidakan. Itulah sebabnya ia menyuruh Suzy segera membawa Stainley pergi darinya. Ia tidak ingin dicegah lagi untuk memperbaiki _slide_. Yaya bukannya tidak menghargai, ia hanya tidak ingin nilainya berkurang akibat ketidakseriusan dari teman-temannya.

"Ah, selesai juga." Pergelangan diangkat. Arloji hitam dilirik. "Ah masih ada waktu lima menit lagi. Oh Gempa?"

Laki-laki dengan _sweater_ coklat menoleh. Berpaling dari kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya jadi pusat perhatian. Alisnya naik sebelah. Mungkin bingung karena mendadak Yaya menyebut namanya tanpa beban. Wajar saja, mereka tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Dan baru kali ini, Yaya berani menyebut nama pemuda yang aktif dan menjadi favorit karena sifat kritisnya dalam menyampaikan pendapat.

"Kau presentasi filsafat kan hari ini? Sudah buat makalahnya?"

"Oh itu." Pandangan Gempa yang sebelumnya bingung langsung berubah menjadi pandangan antusias. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Yaya. "Sudah. Ini yang sedang kubaca-" beberapa lembar kertas di genggaman di angkat. "-aku ingin maju yang pertama supaya nilaiku bagus."

Yaya tertawa. "Ternyata kita sepemikiran, Gempa. Oh iya, omong-omong kau sendirian? Mana temanmu yang lain?"

"Belum datang. Mungkin telat."

"Wah, gawat dong." Kemudian hazelnya menangkap palstik berisi kertas yang begitu banyak. "Apakah itu _copy_ -an dari makalahmu?"

"Oh ini," tangan sang pemuda menepuk plastik yang berisi padat. "Iya, ini _copy-_ annya. Aku belum sempat membaginya kepada mereka. Kau tahu, sulit bekerja sama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Kali ini Yaya merasa perlu terhenyak. "Jangan bilang kau mengerjakan makalahmu sendirian."

Gempa tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa Yaya. Siapa lagi yang bisa menyelamatkan nilaiku kalau bukan diriku sendiri kan?"

"Kau benar." Yaya tersenyum. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini Gempa? Mengerjakan tugasmu sendirian?"

"Tidak juga." Menggeleng. "Selama ada seseorang yang bisa kupercaya, pasti aku akan membaginya dengan orang itu."

"Oh begitu." Yaya mengangguk.

Entah Yaya merasa Gempa sangat mirip dengannya. selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok sendirian. Ah! sebenarnya Gempa yang lebih baik. Berbeda dengannya, Gempa memiliki semangat yang lebih tinggi juga jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Ia begitu ramah terhadap orang-orang. Bahkan untuk yang belum dikenalnya.

 _Oh iya, kalau begitu Gempa juga pasti..._

"Gempa?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sekelas dengan Taufan di kelas Teori Komunikasi, kan?"

Alis Gempa naik satu. "Ya. kenapa?"

"Kelompok berapa?"

Tambah heran. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Yaya perlu untuk menanyakan kelompoknya.

"Enam."

Mulut Yaya terbuka. Gadis itu langsung memasang senyum lebar.

"Wah kau juga sama. Tentang teori pelanggaran harapan kan? Dan harus dikumpul minggu ini kan?" Gempa mengangguk. "Kebetulan sekali Gempa. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama mengerjakannya?"

"Eh?" Gempa bingung. "Kau kan punya kelompok sendiri, Yaya."

"Ah, kau tahu anggota kelompokku sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Mereka malah menyerahkan semua tugasnya padaku."

"Memang siapa saja kelompokmu?"

"Fang dan Halilintar." Yaya merotasikan bola mata. "Fang selalu menyangkal kalau laptopnya disabotase oleh kakaknya sementara Halilintar, kau tahu kan? Pacarnya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Gempa menghela napas. "Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab. Apa boleh buat. Ayo, kita bekerja sama."

Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan detik berikutnya pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka. Menampilkan mahasiswa yang bergiliran keluar ruangan. Retinanya menangkap siluet biru yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan saat siluet itu berjalan keluar kelas, Yaya menahan napas. Semakin dekat. Sepasang manik safir itu sempat bertubrukan dengan hazel miliknya. Dan harapannya akan Taufan yang menyapanya semakin besar.

Ia dilewati begitu saja. Tanpa sapaan yang diharapkannya.

"Ayo masuk Yaya." Gempa berdiri dari bangku. Ia menoleh pada Yaya yang masih belum beranjak.

"Kau duluan saja, Gempa."

Gempa mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke dalam kelas. Yaya menoleh pada lorong menuju kamar mandi. Lorong yang dilewati Taufan beberapa saat lalu. Jujur saja ia selalu heran, mengapa ia dan Taufan jarang sekali bertegeur sapa di kampus, padahal mereka sangat dekat di _chat._ Salahnya juga sih, karena tidak berani menyapa lebih dulu.

Siluet itu kembali muncul. Kali ini Yaya dapat melihat Taufan berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak. Taufan tidak akan berhenti, karena teman-teman satu tongkrongannya telah menunggunya di _lobby._ Jadi Taufan pasti langsung kesana.

Yaya berdiri. Sudah bersiap masuk kelas. Tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

Suara gesekkan jari. Taufan baru saja menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya saat ia lewat.

Lagi, Yaya menoleh pada lorong yang menuju _lobby_. Ia dapat melihat Taufan yang berjalan memunggunginya.

Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya, itu adalah cara Taufan menyapanya secara rahasia.

.

.

.

 _A/N : nemu ini dan akhirnya repost ulang! Jadi kangeen ..._

 _Ini adalah satu-satunya ff yang bener-bener based from my own real life. Dan karena suatu hal akhirnya enggak sanggup buat lanjutin. Duh, jadi kangen kan ?oi!_

 _Ok. Mind to Review_


End file.
